


Friend of Bill W.

by Shsl_Babydoll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dissociation, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Underage Drinking, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsl_Babydoll/pseuds/Shsl_Babydoll
Summary: "And in the end, we're all humans... drunk on the idea that love, and only love, can fix our brokenness."





	1. Partying is the only thing to relieve the stress of living.

Roxy’s heart sank. She should never have come to this party. The Lalonde, surrounded by what were her friends -what were supposed to be her friends- all in different stages of drunkenness. There was Jake, dancing on the tables, singing along to the deafening music; Dave, making out with every guy and girl at the event; and even Jane looked to be having the time of her life.  
Roxy walked outside, insisting she needed a smoke break; of course, she got the weird looks, as nobody knew her as a smoker. She closed the front door, and could see the image of Kanaya walking a purple-haired mess back to her car. The Lalonde’s heart shattered thinking about Rose, about how her pre-scratch self was practically turning into her.  
Roxy buried her face in her hands. She could hear sobbing, hysterical, ugly, sobbing, and didn't realize she was the one crying until her hands were stained black with dampened mascara. 

She could recall the days where she would chug vanilla extract, desperate for the 35% alcohol in the bitter flavoring. Of course, she could also recall Jane and Dirk’s shocked faces when they witnessed her in the Crocker’s pantry. That memory always made Roxy’s chest hurt, as if her heart were breathing or as if her lungs were filling up with the liquor she craved for so long. Jane had ignored her for the following days, and it hurt her too see her Janey so upset. Seeing her friends unable to trust her made her want to drink even more, it was easier to drink and forget about their feelings than to acknowledge them as well as herself.  
Dirk had approached her first out of everyone, approaching her mid-martini. Roxy could remember him placing his bruised arms around her torso. The hug between the two lasted what she assumed could’ve been hours, embracing each other for an eternity  
“I hate seeing you like this.” His words were weepier and more honest than she had ever heard, “I don’t want you to…”. Those words were the only ones she could remember from the entire encounter, but it didn’t stop those words from echoing in her mind for weeks afterward.  
I hate seeing you like this.  
I don’t want you to…

 

God, why was she even invited to this party to begin with? Did everyone assume she was ‘better?  
“This is not their fault, it’s mine.” She muttered, getting back up to go inside. She was going to forget all about Jane and Dirk and Rose and.... Everyone.


	2. She'll Forget this in the Morning.

Roxy chugged more liquor, the bitter juice filling her mouth to the brink.Her ears were ringing, and she felt a sense of weightlessness, as if she were dancing in King Oberon’s court, surrounded by fairies and wizards. John tapped her shoulder.

“Roxy, Your friends just left.” His black hair was disheveled, and he had cerulean and black lipstick smeared across his lips and cheeks.

Roxy didn't seem to hear him. John nudged her and spoke again, “ I think you might’ve drank too much, Should I call Dirk or Jane to pick you up?

“J.. John, don’t be silllly,” The lalonde lightly punched the boy’s arm, “I didn’t drink that much.” she couldn’t stop chuckling at her own mispronunciations and the giddy, weightlessness the drinks gave her. She already had four, but if anyone had asked, this was her first. “B… buh, but don’t tell Janey.. Or Dirkkkkk, or Jakeyy.” Each of their names were lengthened longer than she would’ve usually done.  
“Roxy, you should really go home, my dad is going to be home any minute now.” The Egbert boy attempted to push the party animal off of himself. “Besides, the party ended a while ago.” Roxy shot him a puzzled look, she could swear she could still feel the beat of the music and feel the warmth of other partygoers around her. 

“Huh?” She paused, still discombobulated.

“Alright, I guess I’m stuck with driving you home.” John sloppily wiped the lipstick from his face, still a bit disoriented from his own drinking. He grabbed her by the arm, leading her out of his house.  
The car ride was uneventful, with nothing more than awkward small talk between the two teens. Roxy had fallen asleep halfway through the drive, her soft breathing in sync to the soft music emitted by the radio; in a separate beat, but still somehow merging in perfectly with the tune. As if her breaths were another instument in the symphony.

“Hey, I don't know where you live, but we're at Rose's house. Is that okay?” The John tapped Roxy’s shoulder, waking her from her light doze. The blonde teen yawned, looking out of the window to see a quaint and dark-colored house. The interior could be seen from huge windows on either side of the door, decorated with dull, red curtains.  
Roxy stumbled up to the door, presumably made of ash wood. She stood motionless, her hand frozen over the doorbell.


	3. Tough Love

"God, Roxy." Rose scolded the drunk with her purple eyes rolling in disbelief. "Get a fucking hold of yourself. Not all of us can clean up after your mistakes." The goth Lalonde sighed, covering her face in what Roxy could read as shame. 

"Please Rose, This is the last time I drink." A pause fell upon pink-painted lips as she said the word 'drink', as if saying the word alone was worse than any anger Rose could direct at her. Roxy began to sob, smearing her masterfully done makeup. "I promise."

Rose could see through the tears, clear into the drunken, glassy eyes that Roxy shared with her mother. She exhaled, thinking for a moment.

"You can stay here for the night, but no longer. I'll drive you to your apartment first thing tomorrow morning."

Roxy awoke to the sound of her 6:00am phone alarm buzzing from her pocket. She felt too sick to move, helplessly listening to the phone alarm before finally coming up with the strength to silence it. Roxy got the her feet, breathing in the harsh perfumes that polluted the house's air. 

"Roxy are you alright?" Kanaya's therapeutic voice was the first thing she heard as she stumbled out of the living room.

"Just fine." She ran her fingers through her hair, giving a thumbs up to the troll.


End file.
